Realidad
by Eipa
Summary: Sakura se siente sola y Sasuke también cual será la realidad. ¿Que les deparará el futuro a estos dos chicos solitarios? Todo se resolverá cuando encuentren su realidad. Entren y lean, no me gusto mucho el summary... xD


Naruto no me pertenece pero esta historia si, toda ah salido de mi cabeza y solo lo hice por entretenimiento. Si se parece a la de alguien no es responsabilidad mia, solo es una casualidad. Puede que alla algunos spoilers, espero eso no les moleste ya que sigo el manga no el anime. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, estoy teniendo mucho tiempo libre entre mis manos pero también espero que no se molesten conmigo si me tardo demasiado. xD La historia no esta completa, solo hice este capitulo pero ya tengo idea de como seria el próximo capítulo y va a ser muy interesante. Si hay algún error ortográafico, perdón, aunque creo que seran minimos pues me dedique a ello al 100 pero se pudo haber escapado algo. Bueno disfruten y porfavor dejen reviews!

* * *

Soledad

Saltaban de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad. Regresaban al fin a la aldea oculta de la Hoja después de una larga y ariesgada misión rango S que casi llegaba a durar 3 meses. Estaban cansados pero al mismo tiempo extasiados con la idea de al fin regresar a casa, compartir con sus familias, sus amigos, sus hijos, sus parejas… Bueno al menos la gran mayoria, otros solo querian descansar y disfrutar el que por fin llegaron a sus casas. En cambio otros… o debo decir ella… No queria llegar a la aldea jamás, rezaba por nunca llegar a ver las puertas que permitian el paso a la prestigiosa aldea llamada Konoha. ¿Por qué? se preguntaran. Pues porque desde hace 2 años, específicamente, se sentía una extraña en aquel lugar que alguna vez fue tan conocido para ella pero que ahora era su prisión.

Su gran amor se fue, traicionando todo lo q algún día fue el. Su mejor amigo también se fue días despues alegando volverse fuerte para ir a por el menor de ese prestigioso clan, casi 3 años después, regresó, pero nada volvio a ser como antes… Tuvieron una última misión juntos antes de dedicarse mós a ellos mismos. En la misión el portador del "Kyūbi" se encontro con el traidor menor de la aldea de la Hoja. Ella nunca supo, con exactitud, q paso en el encuentro, solo supo que luego de eso, mientras su amigo estaba en una camilla de un hospital lejano, le pidio que se acercara y le dijo: "perdoname, ya no puedo seguir con la promesa q te hice hace años". Ella lo entendió y decidió absolverlo de toda culpa. Pero aun asi estaba curiosa; "¿por qué?", le pregunto. "Porque el mismo va a volver cuando se de cuenta de la realidad". "¿La realidad?" pensó la chica pero aun asi esas palabras nunca salieron de su boca. Tal vez no queria saber "la realidad", tal vez queria olvidarse de todo lo que era ese ese personaje tan frio para ella, quien sabe…

Meses después la famosa organización llamada "Akatsuki" volvió a hacer desorden con toda su potencia, esta vez con todos sus integrantes y bijuus robados de sus portadores. Ellos solo venian por el "Kyūbi". Murieron muchas personas, aldeanos y miembros del "Akatsuki", casi muere la Hokage, casi muere su mejor amigo… Gracias a Kami que ella llego a tiempo porque gracias a ella no murieron, gracias a ella "Akatsuki" se fue con las manos vacias y llenas al mismo tiempo…

"Akatsuki" se disolvió, murió su jefe junto con otros más, los pocos que quedaron fueron capturados pero uno… Uno, el mismo mismo responsable por causar dolor y rencor en el corazón de su antigüo amado. Uno, ese que… ¡Que pequeño es el mundo! También es el responsable de causar dolor y rencor en su corazón. Ese traidor… Ese… ¡¡ASESINO!! Ahora entendía lo que sentía ese chico frío de mirada oscura, ese lejano amor de su infancia. El estar sola, no tener a nadie. El deseo de venganza… Pero habia una diferencia entre el y ella. Ella sabia que aunque se sintiera sola y sin nadie a su lado, no lo estaba, tenia a muchos cerca. En cambio el, no sabia que no estaba solo, o mejor dicho, nunca quiso darse cuenta de eso. Asi que ese deseo se disolvio con la rapidez de una tortuga, pero ese sentimiento de soledad, que aunque no estuviera sola, estaba presente.

Ya han pasado 2 años y aun tenia esa sabana de soledad envuelta en su corazón. Tal vez el hecho de que Naruto no tenia ni tiempo para dar un buen suspiro. De misión en misión, Sakura no sabia de dónde sacaba sus energías, "tal vez debería comer más ramen" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Pero esa sonrisa rápidamente se borro hasta no dejar rastros, si sabía, el hecho de q ella lo alla perdonado no significaba que a Naruto no se le alla quitado de la cabeza la idea de esa promesa. Naruto solo vivia para buscar al mas joven de los Uchihas y persuadirlo de que volviera, aun sin tener q cumplir su promesa. Y, según lo que le contaban, Naruto había tenido muchas oportunidades de persuadir al Uchiha, porque se lo habia encontrado más de una vez. Ella, por otro lado, no lo habia vuelto a ver desde aquel encuentro tan extraño en la guarida de el sannin con apariencia de serpiente. Asi que se habia olvidado de todo lo q envolvía esa promesa, o al menos eso pensaba la chica.

Ella estaba sola, pero… no lo estaba. ¡Quedaba Ino-cerda! Pero Ino… bueno Ino es Ino y estaba más interesada en Shikamaru que en su vieja amiga frontuda, Sakura. ¿Pero… y los otros? Los otros solo eran sombras que no se daban cuenta de cuando una sonrisa era falsa ni de que pasaba por su mente… Al menos eso ella creia. Si, estaba sola, tan sola…

- ¡Yo, Sakura! - la despertó de sus pensamientos Kakashi.

- Si Kakashi sen… Kakashi - miro la joven a su antigüo sensei.

- Los chicos y yo vamos por bebidas, a celebrar que al fin llegamos a casa… ¿Que dices, vienes con nosotros? - pregunto esperanzado.

- Oh… No puedo… Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer - mentira! Tan pronto pisara Konoha se iba a ir a refugiar enseguida a su jaulita de oro a esperar el próximo asomo de libertad que tenga, para irse volando.

- Bien –dijo un poco triste- tu te lo pierdes… Ah y Sakura. No te preocupes por el reporte de la misión, ya lo entrego yo mañana para que descanses ya que te ves cansada…

- ¡Oh muchas gracias Kakashi! – Si gracias, asi no tendría que salir a escuchar a Tsunade preguntar y preguntar que le pasaba.

¡¡NO!! Las puertas de Konoha se asomaban a tan solo unos metros de donde estaban. Ya regresaba a su prisión… A las personas a la que decir "nada" no les bastaba. A sus "amigos". A su "casa", vacia desde aquel trágico día en la aldea de la Hoja. A volver a actuar como si todo estuviera bien dentro de ella.

Ver las puertas de Konoha desde ahí le traía recuerdos… El equipo 7, cuando llegaba contenta de sus misiones y corría a su casa a contarle a sus padres todo lo q había hecho… Pero esa visión estaba tan lejana de la realidad, su realidad… Ahora llegaria a su "casa" a pensar en todo lo que pudo ser y no sucedió. En sus padres. ¡Mierda como los extrañaba!

Puso el primer pié dentro de Konoha y se sintió decaer. Miro a los guardias. A las personas alegres y contentas pasando mirando las estrellas. Camino lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piés. "Adiós" escucho a lo lejos a sus compañeros despidiéndose de ella. Sakura tan solo levantó un poco la mano en señal de adiós y siguió su camino con la mirada gacha. Llego a su jaula dorada, gigantesca como siempre. Ella esperaba que se hubiera reducido en los 3 meses pero al contrario parecia más grande. Abrió la puerta y entró dejando sus sandalias en el portal y su máscara en forma de gato en la mesa dónde van las llaves. Siguió el largo camino hacia dónde era su habitación. Entró, se quitó el chaleco blanco dejandolo tirado en el suelo y luego se soltó la cinta roja que amarraba su abundante y largo cabello rosa. Una silenciosa lágrima se escapaba de sus hermosos ojos color jade. Se adentró más y entonces miró hacia su mesa de noche, tomó un marco con una foto en la que las personas en ella se veían muy felices.

- Mamá, Papá, como los extraño… - se acostó en la cama con el marco abrazado entre sus brazos, otra silenciosa lágrima escapo de sus ojos.

Y lloró. Lloró toda la noche hasta quedarse profundamente dormida con la melancolía de una tristeza que nadie ve.

En otro lado, no muy lejos de Konoha, se llevaba a cabo una escena bastante peculiar. Dos jóvenes muy parecidos pero muy distintos a la véz. Uno mayor que el otro. Uno en el suelo, tirado, desangrado, otro mirando con conmosión en su interior la escena. Uno con la mirada triste y derrotada, otro con mirada de triunfo…

El mayor de los Uchiha estaba muriendo…

El menor de los Uchiha estaba naciendo…

El mayor arrepentido y a la vez orgulloso de su hermanito molesto. El menor extasiado y a la vez resentido de ver tal escena, es como si volviera a vivir la masacre de su niñez.

- Perdón - fue lo último q pronunciaron los labios, en forma de una sonrisa, de Uchiha Itachi antes de que sus ojos volvieran a negro y asi todo brillo de vida que alguna vez hubo en ellos se extinguiera.

- Te perdono…- dijeron los labios de Uchiha Sasuke lo más bajo que su voz le permitió.

Sasuke se acercó al cuerpo inerte de su hermano y cerró sus ojos. Al fin estaba libre, pero a que precio… Se volvió y siguió su camino hacia el bosque de la muerte. Llevaba la mirada gacha y sus pensamientos en las nubes. Se le veia insatisfecho y culpable, estaba solo… Muy solo… Pero eso se arreglaria, trataría de arreglar todo y su próximo objetivo era… Volver a Konoha, la aldea que lo vió nacer.

* * *

Aclaración para el que no entendió. Los padres de Sakura murieron, Itachi los mato cuando Akatsuki invadió la aldea y ella lo vió con sus propios ojos, por eso escribi "Akatsuki se fue con las manos vacias y llenas al mismo tiempo".

Bueno esa seria la historia hasta ahí. Espero q les haya gustado y porfavor dejen reviews para asi saber que opinan de mi historia y bueno si tienen alguna critica ya sea constructiva o lo contrario. Gracias!


End file.
